breakbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Rygart Arrow
is the main protagonist of the Broken Blade series. He is the pilot of the golem Delphine and serves as a Warrant Officer of Krisna, under platoon of Commander Narvi. Abilities Being an Unsorcerer, Rygart had no magical capabilities to manipulate quartz. Because of this, he has no ability to control all modern technology powered by it. However, he was raised to deal with life without; as such, he adapted a lifestyle that allowed him to thrive just fine without, including being a skilled farmer. It was later discovered that his genetics somehow allow him to control and manipulate the recently discovered ancient golem, Delphine. While the circumstances are unclear, he also seems to partially understand Delphine's control system and ancient linguistics (Japanese was implied as an ancient language and English as a language similar to that of Krisna). Although he never piloted a golem, he was quickly trained in combat and became proficient at melee-type combat. Personality Rygart is an easy-going person that doesn't like trouble. When someone does something to make him feel guilty, he would find excuses to blame them, but his negativity is either about himself or a reverse-compliment about that person. Even when he's seriously offended, he would find ways to play it down like it didn't bother him, but if angered enough, he would be motivated to seek retribution for someone's hurtful intentions. Such are his nature and feelings and it would follow him when he intervened in Krisna's war with Athens. Naive in the ways of war, he wasn't a killer nor did he want to be one, as he believed that everything could be worked out if people put down their arms and negotiate, but after accidentally causing the death of another Krisna soldier, he realized war wasn't as simple. He originally thought if he could neutralize the enemy and talked down to Zess (former good friend on the opposing side), everything would be okay. His true reasons for helping Krisna were his love for his friends and, especially, to Sigyn. Being a true soldier and killer wasn't a decision he wanted to make and the lives he had taken haunted him. Although he never admitted it, the war left him emotionally scarred and he suffers a form of post traumatic stress disorder because of it. Among those that haunts his heart and mind is Girge's death. After Girge sacrificed himself for Rygart's life, Rygart had deep guilt over his death and would still question himself through Girge's methods and actions. Because of his guilt, he would sometimes sleep inside the cockpit of Delphine to cope, but you can still hear him apologize through his dreams over the souls gone because of him. Although the war earned him the title of Hero of Krisna, the public elevation into a hero did little to alleviate the survivor's guilt within him; he often drinks his woes away, but it also garnered the concerns of those who care for him. Both Narvi and Sigyn care about him and they often put extra effort to help him, but he's been oblivious of their feelings and maintains a unsteady-but-respectful relationship with the two. Story Rygart was born in the Krisnan village of Pegg Mountain as an unsorcerer (meaning that he cannot use magic), unlike the majority of the worlds populace. To survive in a world that's dependent on quartz to survive, he worked on a farm with his brother (who is also an un-sorcerer); because of this, his father sold all quartz-operated tools and worked with traditional tools without Quartz to help make the boys stronger and to keep them from feeling like outcasts. After his father took out loans, Rygart was able to attend Assam Military School. Within Assam, he befriended Zess, Hodr, and Sigyn, where the four of them were known as Assam's Troublesome Quartet (with him being known as the "king of make-up tests"). He ends up returning home after achieving two promotions due to financial issues. His father died about a year before the beginning of the series. Plot The Capital of Binonten By the age of 25, he received an invitation from King Hodr, asking for his immediate departure to the capital of Krisna, the Holy City of Binonten. Rygart quickly packed up and trailed through the desert, leaving his brother Regatz to watch the house. Having underestimated the harshness of the desert, Rygatz collapsed after a few days of travel, being rescued by General Baldr, who was sent in case of such an occasion. When properly introduced, Rygart was surprised that Hodr went as far as dispatching one of his generals to pick him up. In between this time, Zess was within Krisnan soil, commanding his own platoon and waging guerrilla tactics to wear down the enemy. Meanwhile, Rygart and Baldr made it to Binonten. Seeing it for the first time in a long time, Rygart took the time to absorb the sights as Baldr drove him into the castle. Baldr asked if it was Rygart's first time in Binonten, but he said that he had seen the capital before as a kid with his father. As the two headed to Hodr's location, Sigyn appeared and aimed a quartz gun at him. She demanded to know why he hadn't appeared during her and Hodr's wedding and he reasoned there were a lot of reasons, including dealing with the harvest. She then wondered if he disliked them because of the wedding and he said that wasn't the reason. Things calmed down and Sigyn lowered her weapon. Rygart was commenting the audacious greeting he received from her, but she then hugged him passionately. At the king's office, the trio was reunited. Rygart asked about Sigyn's feelings about a king who doesn't want his throne. As a joke, Hodr threatened to have him executed. Rygart then saw Gram flying in and commented how big the bird had gotten since he last time he saw it. However, he refocused on the reason why he was summoned all the way to the capital. The Ancient Golem Hodr quickly leads Rygatz to a quartz mine, where a millennial golem was found, completely entombed in quartz. The king explains that it was apparently manufactured by the ancients and that it was currently being addressed as the "under golem." The reason this particular golem was so remarkable was the inexistence of a power dynamo and the quartz manipulator, which led Hodr to believe that the unit didn't moved with magic. The hypothesis that the magic engineers came up with was that maybe the ancients didn't possessed the power known as magic, and used another sources to control their machines. Hodr reveals that he wanted Rygart's help with their research on the ancient golem because something in his genetics made him unable to use magic. Rygatz pressures Hodr to surrender to Athens, but the king reveals that there were conditions imposed by the enemy in case of surrender, such as the end of nobility and the execution of all active members of the royal family, including both Hodr (the king) and Sigyn (the queen). Rygatz replies that these conditions were unacceptable, and that he would help with anything that wasn't fighting, but they are suddenly caught into a dangerous situation as the troops of Captain Zess, who invade Binonten in order to take the king captive. Rygatz ends up forced to enter the ancient golem to seek refuge as Hodr is taken away from the location by the royal guard, the confusion ends up causing the activation of the unit as the unsorcerer touches the activation button of the machine. Hozul is caught by surprise when Lee kills several guards and identifies him, telling Zess that their new prisoner was the king of Krisna himself. Zess suddenly heads to Hodr's location as well, leaving the rest of his unit (formed by him, Argas, Erekt and Cleo) on standby while the ancient golem's sudden activation causes it to leap forward, shattering the layer of quartz that previously imprisoned it, as well as stopping Lee's Artemis' gun by stepping on it. Rygatz engages Lee in combat, ultimately crushing her golem against a cliff and rendering the enemy pilot unconscious, then searching for a weapon in order to finish the conflict. As Rygatz takes a sword, he's shot by Zess, who greets Hodr and orders him not to move as he finishes Rygart, not believing an unsorcerer could move a golem. In order to save himself, Rygatz clashes with Zess, being saved by General Baldr just before being shot dead by the enemy. Zess and Lee then withdraw from the location. Later, Rygart is questioned by Sigyn about his performance, as he was able to jump at least 10 meters more than any known golem while piloting the "under golem." With the arrival of General Tool, the golem is rendered as unusable for the military, and remains only for research. Round 2 Zess' squad returns, with the objective of damaging over 20 Krisnan units, so that they would be too weakened to fight back and make Hodr surrender. Rygart decides to borrow the ancient golem so he could persuade Zess to withdraw from the capital, and Sigyn's earlier suspicions are confirmed as she notices that the machine only seems to react to Rygart. Later, Zess accepts to speak with Rygatz, but as the negotiation goes on, General Tool's unit moves towards Zess' and engages them, causing Zess to start shooting Rygatz's golem, forcing the latter to dodge at full speed as General Baldr's units engage Zess. Rygatz reaches the location where Tool's troops fought Zess' and is attacked by Lee, jumping away and defending from her shots with the giantsword left in the battlefield by the general. Using a lance and the giantsword, Rygatz engages Lee in a close-ranged combat, right before noticing that his golem is in a countdown to stop. Rygatz is able to severe the enemy Artemis' left arm, but Lee takes distance, preparing to shoot him again. In that moment, a Fefnir unit (piloted by Dan, from the forces of Baldr), shoots Lee's unit's left leg, severing it. Dan prepares to finish the enemy off, but is stopped by Rygart, who says there's no need to kill her. In that instant, Lee shoots the Fefnir's chest, instantly killing Dan (according to reports, his body was nearly unrecognizable afterwards) and causing Rygatz to throw his lance at her, severing her unit's right arm. He orders her to surrender, but in response she calls Krisnans "barbarians" and suicides by shooting herself in the head. Rygatz exits his golem and takes a look inside her opened cockpit, seeing the mess and being deeply affected by it. Rygatz then decides to leave Binonten, and heads to the military cemetery to look at Dan's grave before returning home, there he encounters General Baldr, who tells him that Hodr decided to surrender. The king speaks to Rygatz a last time before he leaves the city, but the unsorcerer ends up convincing himself to stay and returns nearly instantly. The Birth of a Dragon Rygart is admitted in Krisna's military, and accepted as pilot and vice-technician of the ancient golem, being given the title of First Class Heavy Knight, and assigned the number 1728. By order of General Baldr, the ancient golem is codenamed "Delphine" and, after being vested in a full body multi-layered heavy armor, is deployed along with General Baldr's troops in order to strike the remaining members of Zess' squad. The Delphine and the others advance head on towards the enemy, forcing them to assume defensive positions. As the enemy takes an advantage. the heavy armored Delphine runs straight towards them, hammering and destroying completely (only partially in the movie series) an Artemis, while instantly killing its pilot (the Athenian soldier Argas). Rygatz keeps running towards the others, but Zess' bullets do extra damage to the armor, and he is forced to drop it entirely, leaping towards the enemy without the heavy protections. He attacks Zess with the intent of destroying his gun, but he easily dodges as Rygart sees his mistake in underestimating his opponent as he nearly falls for an instant death at the hands of Erekt. Rygart uses his giantsword as a support and jumps towards Zess, hitting his Artemis' chest deeply and crushing (not killing) the pilot against the back of the cockpit. In a sudden rage outbreak, Cleo tackles Rygart in order to protect Zess, and engages several Fefnirs under the command of General Bard. Due to the confusion, Erekt is able to rescue Zess and, right before escaping, Cleo is shot by Narvi, who destroys her unit's leg and captures the pilot. As Rygart is rescued from an inoperative Delphine, Erakt and Zess leave the area as Cleo is taken as a war prisoner. Later, Cleo attempts an escape and even tries to shoot at Rygart, but the whole thing was a set-up from Sigyn, who had given the prisoner the (unloaded) gun to see how far she was willing to go. The General's Only Son Rygart was summoned by the military and assigned to the First Independent Unit (otherwise known as the Mileni Team), under the command of Upper Class Heavy Knight Narvi, along with First Class Heavy Knight Nile, Upper Class Heavy Knight Login and an undecided member, who would later be the former prisoner Girge, son of General Baldr. In that night, General Baldr approaches Rygart, telling him to kill Girge if he does anything suspect, which the unsorcerer refuses instantly, saying that parents shouldn't tell others to kill their children. During the departure of General Tool's troops, Girge bounds all the members of his team and attacks Rygart's Delphine, starting a fierce battle between the two of them. Girge cuts Delphine's shield with his katana, and prepares to attack Rygart directly, but the latter stops Artemis' hand and takes the weapon, attacking Girge, who defends with a lance. Due to Rygart's lack of experience with the weapon, he breaks the katana, barely leaving a dent on Girge's lance. Girge shoots Rygart, who dodges and falls on the ground, being then saved by Narvi, Login and Nile's interference. In the next days, Rygart trains under Captain Sakura (an officer with a fighting style similar to his') so he's able to use projectiles to fight from afar with his golem. Sakura also teaches him how to properly use the giant katana, as well as several kinds of projectiles (such as giant kunai and shuriken), a heavy lance and other melee weapons, and even martial close-ranged combat with cutting blades. General Borcuse After departing, the Mileni team arrives in Arakan Wasteland, where General Baldr's troops fight off General Borcuse's. Rygart charges, destroying several enemy units with Delphine's new armor. When the armor is rendered useless, Rygart jumps in the air, dropping it entirely and preparing to land, as Borcuse's troops take aim to shoot him down. The Delphine is saved by by Login, who snipes the enemies, destroying their guns as the rest of the Mileni team heads to the location. Girge snaps, saying that it was his first time on a real war and he was too scared to move, causing Nile and Narvi to leave him behind as the two of them advance into the battlefield. Rygart then faces Borcuse, but his troops perform a tactical retreat under the orders of Bades. Later, the Mileni find out that Girge disappeared during the enemy's retreat, and the group decides to use Delphine's sensors to find him. As Rygart searches from an upper cliff, he locates Girge as the latter annihilates one of the enemy's leaders (Elas) and clashes with Borcuse, who, after suffering the loss of some weapons, withdraws from the location as the Mileni captures Girge. After explaining himself, Girge is dismissed and Rygart engages in a conversation with General Baldr, that tells him the story about the time he ended up shooting his son. Right afterwards, the group hears about General Tool's defeat (at first, they think he's dead, but it's revealed that he only had lesser injuries). Scouts reveal to the troops that Borcuse's troop was heading to Pegg Mountain, Rygart's birthplace, and, ignoring Commander Narvi's orders, the unsorcerer heads to the village as well. When his younger brother Regatz was about to be executed, Rygatz arrives at the village, defeating a few units before facing Borcuse once again. Rygatz advances towards the general as the latter orders his troops to hold their fire as he duels the mysterious golem. Rescue Mission Rygatz engages in a close-ranged combat with General Borcuse, attacking him with his heavy lance. When the general takes the advantage, Rygatz reveals Delphine's nunchucks, breaking his opponent sword and attacking him directly. Borcuse suddenly reveals one of Hykelion's secret features, a multi-jointed tail-like weapon, previously hidden under his golem's cloak. With said weapons, he destroys Rygart's nunchucks and leaps back as Delphine's heavy lance misses the target. Using the guns on Hykelion's legs, Borcuse shoots Delphine's lance's handle, breaking it as the general falls to the ground. Rygart prepares to finish him, but the general uses the tail-like weapon, aiming to destroy Delphine's arms. Rygatz dodges and throws armor-piercing projectiles straight at the enemy, who leaps back and avoids the deadly damage. Realizing that the reason of a single unit breaking into enemy territory was probably the rescue of the villagers, Borcuse orders their execution. Rygart reveals his katana and quickly cuts through the enemies, as Borcuse realizes that golem's unique power and decides to take it back to Athens. Rygart fight Borcuse again, slicing through his "tail" and sword, leaving his golem unarmed as he attacks the general again. Borcuse leaps over Delphine and attacks it from behind with a second tail-like weapon, saying that Rygart could only fight on direct confrontations, not knowing how to react to sudden changes in the enemy's attacks, and that his strength came exclusively from his ancient golem, which rendered him "too boring." Delphine is tied up as Borcuse's soldiers try to break in his cockpit to kill him without damaging Delphine, the general leaves the area with Bades. Narvi, Login and a group of fifteen scouts lead by Kurozawa, rescue the Delphine and its pilot, as well as all the surviving villagers of Pegg Mountain, destroying a bridge to stop the Athenian forces from following them as they retreat into the mountain range of Bekurtoria. The Dragon and the Tiger During the withdrawing march through the mountains, Girge goes missing, and Delphine's countdown approaches zero, forcing the party to take a break. Expecting that the enemy would take at least two hours to reach them, they send Kurozawa to scout the area, but the entire group is ambushed by a separate enemy unit. Kurozawa doesn't seem to survive the starting assault, and Narvi orders Rygart to withdraw from there with the rest of the unit. Narvi engages in combat with Nike, losing her Fefnir's left arm instantly and falling off a cliff along with the enemy. Having only a minute last of operation on Delphine, Rygart watches as Nile and Login fight off Colonel Io's unit. Nile engages Io, but is defeated, while Narvi continues to fight Nike. Rygart enters Delphine and attacks Nike, but is nearly defeated by her golem's scissor-like arms, when Girge appears. Girge uses his Artemis' gun to shoot Nike and then provokes her into a close-ranged combat, ultimately ripping both of her golem's arms off and bursting her cockpit open. With five shots, Girge takes down three enemy Artemis units, then fighting and defeating Colonel Io, forcing him to retreat. Girge suddenly challenges Rygart, waiting until Delphine regains its operative state. While waiting, Girge looks for the others, saving and, shortly afterwards, defeating Login (because he had accidentally pointed his gun at him). He returns to Rygart with Login's Fefnir's head, and threatens to kill Narvi unless he fights him. As the fight went on, Girge promises he will help Rygart to fulfill his wishes, and that he'd even attack the capital and bring him the queen, if he defeated him. Rygart tells him that he was gonna become a general and surpass even Girge's father if he were to win the battle, but when he's about to attack the Artemis, Delphine stops for good. Rygatz gets out of his golem and challenges Girge to a martial combat, which he accepts. Girge quickly defeats Rygart, but settles down afterwards. Girge, Narvi and Rygatz are then ambushed by the Spartan squad, composed by five of the best pilots of Athens. With both Delphine and Narvi's Fefnir inoperative, Girge engages them alone, ultimately killing all of them but Bades. Rygart manages to move Delphine just enough to throw a piece of sword on Bades' golem's chest, but is unable to do real damage, only scratching it enough to expose the cockpit. Bades pierces Artemis' chest and destroy its cockpit, but quickly noticed that Girge had step out of his golem, and was pointing a gun at him. Girge kills Bades, but enemy reinforcements arrive quickly as Delphine falls off a cliff, and Borcuse captures Girge, Rygatz, Login and Nile and takes them all as war prisoners in his army's camp. Borcuse orders the execution of the pilot of Delphine, threatening to kill Nile. When Rygart is about to reveal himself, Girge assumes his identity and is shot dead by Borcuse. After a while, a letter from Krisna arrives at Borcuse's camp, asking for a ceasefire of twenty days and an exchange of war prisoners, which the general accepts. Somewhere within Orlando's wilderness, Rygart, Login, Nile and Girge's body are returned to Krisna's military in exchange of Cleo and three other Athenian soldiers. Rygart hands Girge's body to General Baldr, who says that, in the end, he couldn't even "try and understand" his son. Rygart asks to be punished for his actions, which ultimately lead to Girge's death, but Baldr tells him that he didn't wanted to exert too much pressure over him (like he did to Girge), and ordered him to return to Binonten and standby. The Siege of Binonten Sigyn is ordered by Hodr to to visit Rygart and see how he was, since no one seen him for a week, and the two of them go out for the day. 23 days later, the Athenian forces of Colonel Io gather around the northern Kanjou outer gate of Binonten and, as a result, the inner Kanjou gate is closed for the first time in 120 years. Rygart started using Girge's uniform, which he got as a memento from General Baldr and joins the reconnaissance team, since the only golem he could pilot was lost. It is also revealed that Kurozawa faked his own death and was recovering from a broken leg at the Royal Palace. Rygart and an unnamed scout go on a mission to infiltrate in enemy territory, but the hidden objective of the mission is soon revealed as the two of them locate the Delphine unit near the bottom of a cliff. Rygart promises that he will kill Borcuse and the two take the Delphine back to Binonten, where the royal engineers repair it as much as possible, although the specs of the machine are much lowered. Six days after the end of the ceasefire, Borcuse's army sieges Binonten, quickly breaking into the outer gate as Captain Sakura leads a sniping group directly over the inner walls. Rygart saves his little brother from flying debris that strike the inner city and then moves to his position. A war of attrition starts, in which the enemies carefully advance and retreat, aiming to exhaust the Krisnan troops over time. General Borcuse estimated that Binonten would have fallen in about two weeks, but the capital's defenses prove to be much more than he expected, driving the Athenian forces away from the inner walls on all occasions. In a risky plan, Minister Zans pretends to be a traitor, allowing enemy troops to enter the fourth northern inner gate, forcing the troops of Hodr, Sakura and Baldr to withdraw to the palace's interior. In another risky tactic, troops from the Krisnan Stronghold attack the Western War Front of Athens, defeating General Hekera and stopping the supply route of General Borcuse. Meanwhile, troops from Orlando lead by General Molak assault Colonel Io's unit. In the 20th day of the siege, General Borcuse's unit moves towards the Krisnan Stronghold, as predicted by Narvi, who had already made a plan for that eventuality. After several days inside one of the pillars of the inner wall, Rygart starts Operation Sacrifice, storming out of the walls with Delphine. In a swift ambush, Rygart annihilates every single golem on Borcuse's unit, then engaging the enemy general in close-ranged combat. After a fierce battle, in which the Delphine loses its left hand, Rygart uses Girge's style and hits Borcuse with his golem's legs, jumping in the air and slicing Hykelion's both arms. After defeating the general, Rygart keeps his katana pointed at his cockpit and is ordered to capture him alive, but after being provoked, he ends up thrusting the weapon into Hykelion, mutilating and killing Borcuse instantly. The enemy troops are then decimated and forced back to Athens as Rygart is promoted to Warrant Officer. After a celebration, Rygart is fired by the military and Delphine is marked to be dismantled. Relationships Ry Hermano Sigyn GirlFriend They are engaged Hodr Friend, King Gallery Lb raigatto.jpg|Concept Art/Information. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters